


Be Careful What You Moan

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac wants it bad and Scott is oblivious. You really should be careful what you do in the shower Isaac, have you forgotten that werewolves have super hearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Moan

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot at the request of an anon on Tumblr!

Scott is too busy obsessing over Allison to think about anything else. He’s perfectly okay with admitting it, too. His whole “do well in school” plan has fallen onto the back burner now that his true love is home, and he may just be slacking in his friendships. But all’s fair in love and war, right?

It takes a very exasperated intervention from Stiles for him to realize that he may not be in love with _Allison_ anymore, but the idea of her. It’s been so long since they’ve been together that she may be a different person for all he knows. Even though he knows it’s a possibility, there’s no point in giving up the chase now. Everything he’s done has been for Allison, it’d be a waste if he just gave up, right?

So it’s really no wonder that he’s oblivious to everything around him. He doesn’t notice how his mom is worrying more, he doesn’t notice how Lydia is going downhill again, and he doesn’t realize how much Stiles is struggling watching his father in constant danger. The only reason he notices Isaac’s existence, to be honest, is because he shows up at his house and doesn’t give him a choice.

Isaac moves into the guest room without a hitch. Scott’s mom is fine with it, there’s plenty of hot water, and Scott even whips out some extra pajamas. It’s the perfect situation, really. Until Scott walks past the bathroom while Isaac is in the shower.

“ _Scott,_ ” he hears, and turns around quickly. No, no one’s there. Maybe he’s imagining things. It is two in the morning after all, and he’s just gotten back from checking on his mom at the hospital, and all and all it’s been a hard day. He’s just stressed. But then he hears his name again before he gets to his room, and okay, he definitely wasn’t imagining that. So he backtracks.

He feels weird standing next to the bathroom door, even weirder because Isaac might be able to tell he’s there, if he’s paying attention. But _someone_ said his name, and he isn’t about to go calling out into his dark house to ask who, not when there’s a pack of murderers after him. So he closes his eyes and focuses his hearing. He doesn’t pick up his name again, and he’s about to walk away when the noises he can hear hit him.

He’s listening to Isaac jerk off, and this is definitely _not_ okay. He’s officially the worst housemate ever, and he needs to get out of here right now. So he goes to move, but then Isaac lets out another low “Scott,” and he isn’t going anywhere. That’s _definitely_ Isaac saying his name while he’s getting off. Scott knows he needs to move, but his body isn’t listening. He can practically see Isaac, leaning against the wall with one hand propping him up, hand wrapped around his dick and biting his bottom lip.

When it hits Scott that he’s enjoying this, when it hits him that he’s getting harder by the second, he practically sprints to his room, slamming the door. That didn’t just happen, so there’s nothing to be freaked out about. He’ll forget about it by the morning. In fact, there’s nothing to forget. What was he thinking about again? He falls asleep with a pillow covering his face, his dick aching and leaking and trying to convince himself it’s just a coincidence.

*

“Want me to pick up cereal?” Isaac asks over breakfast, because he took the last of the cheerios and left Scott with greek yogurt.

“Huh?” Scott snaps out of his planned ignorance, in which he’s been staring at the TV instead of risking looking at Isaac. “Oh, yeah. Something sugary, please.” Isaac drops his spoon in his bowl, staring at Scott with wide eyes. “What?”

“You just said ‘please.’”

“And?” Scott asks, but he knows he’s caught. He _never_ says please. ‘Way to act normal,’ he scolds himself. Isaac just stares for an extra moment and shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he tells Scott, but when he turns around to pour more juice, he smirks. Bingo.

Scott goes back to ignoring him for the rest of the morning, which only leads to him being a jittery mess when they leave. He hands Isaac his helmet like every other morning, but he can’t tell himself this is like every other morning when Isaac hops on the back of the street bike and wraps his arms around Scott’s waist. His dick definitely can’t act like it either, and Scott suddenly regrets his choice of jeans this morning.

*

It’s like now that Scott knows what Isaac does in the shower, he has to confirm it. Every single day. He never stands outside of the bathroom again, but when he hears the shower turn on from his room, his ears tune in automatically. He tries to avoid it, he really does. He tries focusing on something else, turning the TV up all the way, or jamming out with headphones on. Damn werewolf senses, seriously.

He hears Isaac moan his name every day for a full week, and every day he resists the urge to grab his own dick and follow Isaac’s example. One night he’s lying in bed, cock straining and trying to read a book for English, when Isaac appears in his doorway. He’s only wearing a towel, and it takes every ounce of self control Scott has not to stare.

“All of my sweats are in the wash,” Isaac tells him, leaning casually against the doorframe, “can I borrow a pair?” Scott opens his mouth, closes it, and repeats. Isaac raises his eyebrows. “Scott?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he forces out, jumping up to get to the dresser. “Here,” he says, tossing a pair of sweatpants to Isaac.

“Thanks man,” Isaac says, but it sounds like he wants to laugh.

“What?” Scott asks, frustrated. “What are you laughing at?” Isaac just presses his lips together, puffing his cheeks out and nodding downwards. Scott follows his gaze. Oh, great, his sweatpants are literally tented out. “Uh, you know,” he starts, but can’t find words to finish. He just shakes his head, sitting back on his bed. Isaac should leave any second now, this is a regular guy thing; happens all the time.

Instead, Isaac says, “You smell nervous.” Scott snaps his head up, eyes wide and terrified.

“Um, history test tomorrow,” Scott blurts out, before remembering Isaac is in the same class. Shit.

“You’re lying,” Isaac tells him, stepping forward, “you know I can tell.” Scott wishes he could back up, but he’s sitting. He shouldn’t do anything to make this more obvious. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Scott tells him, focusing on his heartbeat. He can keep it steady if he tries, right?

“Liar,” Isaac says with a smirk. No, no he can’t. Scott groans, flopping back on his bed.

“Go away, Isaac.” But he does the opposite, taking another step towards Scott. He’s still wearing just a towel. Breathe Scott, breathe.

“I will if you tell me what’s up,” Isaac promises, and Scott looks up at him. He looks concerned... no, he looks like he’s _pretending_ to be concerned. What the hell?

“No.”

“Yes.” Isaac’s mouth is set, determined, and Scott isn’t getting away with this.

“I heard you in the shower,” he blurts out, because lying is useless and he just want Isaac to leave before this gets more embarrassing. This is totally justifiable. He’s been celibate without Allison, and hearing his name like that? Of course it gets him interested. It’d happen to anyone.

“Oh?” Isaac is smirking again, and this time Scott catches it, sitting up immediately. He opens his mouth to ask what the hell that face is about, but Isaac beats him to it. “Thanks for the sweats,” Isaac says with a straight face, and leaves the room. Scott stares after him in shock. All of that for nothing? Bullshit.

*

Isaac stops staying Scott’s name, in fact, he stops jerking off in the shower completely. If he gets off at all, it’s when Scott isn’t in the house. But the damage is done. He can’t stop thinking about Isaac, that voice permanently ingrained in his mind. The dreams start the next night, and he gets even more awkward around Isaac. What makes it worse is that Isaac is acting completely normal, and that’s just unfair.

Scott doesn’t know who he’s kidding by pretending he can get away with never facing this. He tries anyway, though. And it’s going strong for two whole weeks before that last dream the night his mother is working the graveyard shift. He wakes up, hard and sweating, and he’s half asleep when he gently moans “ _Isaac._ ”

“Yes?” He jumps out of bed, fully awake now, to a smiling Isaac.  
 “I, uh-” Then Isaac is right in front of him, that same smirk from weeks ago painted on his face, and at least this way they won’t have to talk, so Scott kisses him. Isaac pins them to the bed immediately with werewolf speed, biting Scott’s bottom lip before pulling back.

“You wanna finish that sentence?” Scott shakes his head, grabbing the back of Isaac’s neck and pulling him back down. They kiss until Scott’s lips are aching from Isaac’s teeth. “Let me help you with that,” Isaac offers as the part, reaching a hand between them and into Scott’s boxers.

Scott moans on instinct, embarrassment on the whole topic forgotten, and presses his forehead to Isaac’s neck. It’s a bad angle, but it still only takes a minute for him to cum all over Isaac’s hand, vision whiting out and instinct taking over, he bites Isaac’s shoulder, _hard._ Isaac groans, and Scott flips them over without thinking, pulling Isaac’s shorts down with one hand and grabbing his dick with the other.

Isaac takes longer than Scott, but that’s okay, because Scott gets to see his cheeks get red, gets to see his abs flex, and gets to really appreciate it when Isaac moans out his name. It’s so much better to hear it while watching his mouth make the word, and then Isaac comes, some onto Scott’s hand and some onto his own stomach, going limp and moaning lightly.

Scott grabs the corner of the sheet to wipe them both off, rolling back into a sitting position and looking down at Isaac. “You should be careful of what you say around werewolves,” he tells him, voice rough and nerves setting back in a little bit. What if this was a mistake? “There’s no such thing as privacy.” Isaac opens his eyes, looking at Scott and grinning.

“You think I don’t know that?”

“You did it on _purpose?!_ ” Scott cries, grabbing a pillow and whacking Isaac with it. Well, at least he knows it wasn’t a mistake.


End file.
